The Legacy of House Scalebreaker
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: Very AU Eldon Scalebreaker, Lord of House Scalebreaker, has tried to live by his house's words "We do NOT run from the fire" An ancient promise that nothing is more important than family and loyalty But as cold winds rise in the north, and war rages all around. Does he have the strength to trade one for the other. Can one family alter the fate of dragons and queens this long night?
1. Preface: Lead us from the darkness

_I'm always wondering,_

 _If it's ever gonna end_

 _I can feel it in my bones_

 _I can feel it in my bones_

 _Standing in the dust_

 _Of what's left of us_

 _(I can see you in my soul)_

 _Walk through the fire by Zayde Wolf_

* * *

 **Preface: The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors**

Cries broke out, steel clashed against steel, warm bodies smashed into cold; the pale winds of winter blew like the force of an angry god. Winterfell and the other proud houses of the North burning in the long night.

"Winter was here"

"We're going to knock him off his mount, and then I'm going to kill it; let me do this for our home!" The words boomed in a young man's mind. Words he'd spoken before taking to the skies on the wings of his partner, before his king of the North, and " _his_ " queen of the realm; could tell him how insane his plan was. His silver and black friend barely mature enough to carry him…straight towards the night king and his titan of a dragon.

"Lead us from the darkness"

The words a drunken old priest and a crazed witch had to told him; words the flames had told him, words he was done running from. "This honor is ours, and ours alone!" Thinking as they flew past scorching blue flames, arrows, and ice lances-crashing straight into the white walker mount.

Claws and roars ripping into each other, blood slowly dripping out of his partner's now red scales. Then in a flash...nothing. Struggle melting away into nothing but dead air as he fell through the sky. Smiling as he saw the night king fall as well, and his partner take the mount, FAR away from him.

Surreal moment of calm washing over him; time and the fall dimming to an eternity. Gifting him a glance out over the battlefield, to see his kin bravely doing their duty.

The one who'd been torn between duty and blood; now lord commander of the black, finally done running. Leading their new family in defense of the old

The one who'd finally realized they'd never been alone; that family had always been there. Great-sword in hand leading the banners against the storm.

The one who'd never allowed their faith in him to falter; standing larger then life loosing flaming arrows into the night.

The one who'd kept hope alive, holding them together until this night; so strong and wise now

...The one who'd never be forgotten; their absence as gaping as the hole they'd left in the man's heart

" **Family is forever** "

With a heavy, but content grin, the young man thought as the ground approached. Closing his eyes to accept his fate, it had been a hard life, but in the end redemption had finally found him. Oathbreaker no more, earning his name back; earning his life back.

"I'm ready"

He'd not even felt the impact, just a loud ring, and then nothing but the darkness consuming, so vast; so empty...until one voice exploded a spark within it

"Get up brother, our lord isn't finished with your light just yet; let your flame burn through this night!" Beric spoke flaming sword in hand as the young man's eyes shot wide open, grasping his free hand; pulling himself up to his feet once again.

The young man coughed and heaved, thanks to a burning fire within his lungs; _something he'd gotten all too used to now._

The sound of his partner's roars just feet away from them, fighting off the horde and doing everything to keep the dragon away from its rider.

Less than half the size of his matured opponent; almost totally dwarfed, but that proud beast still dug his fangs deep. Holding him in place…waiting for his partner to rise and end it.

He did not have to wait long.

"We are all tasked with duty brother, yours is behind; mine in the front. Our light will bring the dawn." Beric with pride spoke turning to meet his duty, "Kill him; we kill them all"

Nodding in agreement, with the bitter taste of copper in his mouth, muscles aching; every single part of him felt like breaking, but the young man would not. Back to back both men then said the words together,

" _Give strength to our swords if we are true. Lord of Light, give us wisdom if we are just. For the Night is **dark** and full of terrors_"

With dual blades drawn, the warriors stepped forward; family long sword in one hand, and the Dawn; the blade he'd earned in the other. Swaying through the air in practice motions...preparing.

His frozen life essence dripping down his wounds onto them; coating them in brilliant flames after doing so. "Honor lights my path" Beating them together high into the air, creating a loud clanking in the dark, banging them louder with each step. Making sure viserion heard him.

Blades glowing in the beasts shadow, the warrior gazing right back unafraid...no he had a gleeful smirk on his face. He'd earned this moment, if this is how it ends; then his dying breathe will be doing his house and kingdom proud. His house's words blazing into his mind "We Do **NOT** Run From The Fire"

" _My name is Eldon Scalebreaker, First of my name, Lord of Steel Gate; the breaker of dragons!...And I have been waiting for you my whole life. In this moment there is no long night, there is no war for the dawn…just you and us beast…" The proud north lord spoke in the darkness to the raging white dragon. Every sacrifice, every heartbreaking lose; every loved one he failed, every moment of disgrace as an oathbreaker-leading to the moment his red eyes stared against those empty blue ones…_

* * *

[This is a flash-forward taking place in S8 AU, and my personal promise to you all where this is heading.]

* * *

A/N:

* * *

 **Very AU: **This is a three branched story, about my OC Eldon Scalebreaker in a tragic journey each step bringing him closer to his destiny. House Scalebreaker/OC's involvement in the game, and AU story about Dany once she is saved at dragonstone by Eldon; inadvertently swearing a betrothal a vow in valyrian. The story starting, just a few years before season one, leading into it.

* * *

 _I had **(3)** ideas in mind when I first "Attempted" writing a GoTF at the start of this long journey,_

(1) Show a tragedy about one man from the north (has to be the north) who values honor just as much as Ned Stark did-who has to give it up as an oathbreaker. Doing so to save his family, and having his life shattered.

* * *

(2) What if you were the chosen one ( **hold on let me finish before you leave** ), and your destiny was to kill the night king...'s horse. That is Eldon's part of the azhor ahai legend. It started out as a joke fic, but then the night king got a dragon to replace his horse and here we are.

* * *

(3) Make a "unique" OC house [Not a bonus OC Stark/or random OC book house-I also wanna just say at least for this site, this is the First NON crossover dragon slayer house; I checked every possible genre/language. Their are dragon rider fic's, but no pure song of ice and fire Slayers fic]

Their are a few now, but at the time I posted the first draft in 2016 I was the first.


	2. Prologue: I (Season 0)

_If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey_

 _-I see Fire by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

 **Prologue I**

We do _**NOT** _run from the Fire

* * *

 _276 AL_

* * *

"We out number them 10 to 1, I say we take the castle this night." Ser Stafford Lannister, proclaimed as he rode alongside his Lord cousin and hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. Both western lions leading a host of 5000 crimson banners of brilliant gold behind them. A force that would soon number twice it's size once they reconnected with Kevans's forces, just over the frozen hills.

The Lord Hand had seen fit to send an advanced force into the North, better to prepare the staging ground for the assault, before the bulk of their army arrived. A decade of crushing any sign of defiance in the west, had proven time and time again to Tywin; strategy is the key to victory. Far more so than who possess the greater amount of swords. And only a fool marches into the game of war without preparing the board. Especially when your enemy is surrounded by potential allies like the Forresters and the Mormonts.

"Our numbers won't mean anything to them." Tywin said in a cold tone, scanning the horizon over the snow covered slopes just as the sun rose ahead of them.

In moments they'll pass into House Whitehill's territory within sight of the mountains. The ironwood forest slowly dwindling to a lifeless sea of stumps as they approached the summit of Highpoint. A sight which disgusted the Warden of the West. A noble house stands the test of time, because their name means something. Their legacy should be worth more to them than all the gold in the world...Yet what had House Whitehill, allowed their once plentiful acres of forrest to become-nothing but miles of frozen wastelands. Left all but sterilized from over harvesting. It was almost too fitting, that the fools sigil should be the very mark of shame they've allowed their memory to become.

A barren hill utterly devoid of any kind of life or future.

"Never while I draw breath, shall my house be a laughing stock like yours." Tywin thought, spurring his horse faster. Just the sight of this houses failure enraged him, reminding him far too much of his father's failure to properly command the respect, House Lannister had deserved. He'd been a good man, and a good father but a weak leader who'd almost led them to ruin. It had taken Tywin years to make the Lannister name one to be feared once again...The sooner this place faded from his memory the better.

"You can't honestly believe this day will end in anything but songs of our Houses glory, m'lord." Stafford asked his cousin perplexed. With a host of this size, and a royal proclamation justifying them to the Starks, what could possibly have his cousin so doubtful.

"You can't intimidate this house with a show of force, expect today to be hard fought cousin." Tywin replied.

Turning his head upon reaching the summit to stare at the endless Northern mountains rising into the heavens; barely contained by the shadow of the wall. What has been the greatest hinderance to the Lannisters monopoly over the kingdoms supply of precious metals for a lifetime. The only thing truly worth venturing this far North, the largest untapped steel mine in all of the realm. Not that you'd ever know it though. Tywin would never understand how anyone could just ignore such an opportunity. Forging, constructing, building, and especially war were impossible without strong steel. In some ways when it mattered it was worth vastly more then gold. If House Scalebreaker had wanted to they could have dominated the North's need for such an important resource, possibly even seize power from the Stark's

"And yet they've thrown it all away for what, pride and honor? Pride doesn't mean anything without power, and honor doesn't win wars." Tywin thought as they rode to meet Kevan-who'd accomplished his task establishing a grand looking series of tents and war wagons; stretching for miles. An adequate staging ground for their siege.

"House Reyne lived in a mountain fortress as well m'lord. They will fall just the same." Stafford stated with pride and arrogance booming in his every word.

"Greetings m'lord." Kevan Lannister said, after riding to meet his lord brother from their forces makes shift barracks; confident it was beyond any archers reach along the western front of the mountain, near the freezing Bay of Ice. But still within the proper staging grounds for a siege.

"Report" Tywin commanded.

Without a second of silence between them, Kevan answered his liege lord. "House Whitehill will offer no quarter, provided we keep the battle closer to the mountains."

"As I expected they have no love for the Scalebreakers or their cadets, continue." Tywin ordered as they approached camp.

We encountered the Seascale; merchant ships just west of the coast, the Lannisport fleet out numbers them 2 to 1...but" Kevan said stopping to choose his words carefully.

"What?" Tywin asked with his brow raised, nothing good ever came from doubt right before a battle.

"They offered no resistance as we made shore."

"None? They just allowed a foreign fleet into their waters unopposed?" Stafford fumbled awe struck and speechless. Rapidly shifting his gaze to the Bay of Ice, glancing over the handful of fishing villages along the coast, all as empty as ghost towns. Only the modest fleet of ships all bearing the sigil of the cadet house Seascale, the mermaid knight slaying a great sea dragon. None of which responding in anyway to the dozens of Lannister ships flooding the bay...only floating dead in the frozen waters crashing against their shores.

"What else?" The Lord Hand, devoid of any trace of response asked his brother.

Kevan nodded back frantically, before reporting on the most concerning issue, "Every scout we sent up the steps, near Castle Steel Heart, or even to the Flatscales passage in the gift lands...never returned, nor has our search parties."

"So we were expected, fine." Tywin having heard enough, turned his horse towards the mountain, pointed to a battalion of banners to follow, and to the shock of his family then marched towards the chiseled steps leading all the way up the mountain.

"What is he doing?" Stafford yelled almost choking on his frantic words, already signaling more banners to follow Tywin. "Men to your lord, the battle begins no..."

"Belay that command!" Kevan roared to the extremely puzzled soldiers and his cousin. "Our lord isn't riding into battle cousin, my brothers simply going to greet our host, whose graciously allowed this army no quarter past this point."

"But why? What could possibly warrant such a sign of respect?" Stafford asked desperately needing reason to return this day.

Kevin only replying to his query with an angered frown, and a tightly gripped hand on his cousin's shoulder. He didn't like this either, but it wasn't their place to question their lord's wishes.

"You truly know nothing of this house do you, dear cousin?" Kevan asked with disappointment in his tone from Stafford's ignorance.

The proud knight's eyes wilding in a rage when the answer revealed itself. "You expect me to believe some fairy tale, worse yet that our lord is so foolish to believe the Scalebreakers lies!"

Kevan's frown only deepening once again in response.

"It's been so long, I forgot your forces split from ours that day in the war. You didn't witness, "The clash of scales."

"The what?" Stafford spat tired of his cousins games.

"It's what the North, calls the battle between, House Scalebreaker and House Dracarys. An old ally the Blackfyres summoned during the final days of the war." Kevan spoke, with a cold dead eyed stare to his gaze.

That day still forever burned into Kevan's mind, when he witnessed a boy pick up his dead father's blade, and rally his men to kill titans. Breath of fire or no.

* * *

"I did not expect you to come greet me yourself?" Tywin remarked sarcastically, staring his calculating gaze onto the lone man walking down the vast steps. The head of House Scalebreaker, and Lord of the mountain-Lord Steel Gate himself. A man who embodied the North; pale skinned, dark brown hair, and deep black eyes. Possessing handsome features that had been worn from years of combat. He wasn't the green boy who watched his father be trampled by a wyvern anymore. This was the man who carved his houses name into the beasts hides.

As the middle aged lord continued his decent, Tywin stole a solitary glance upward to eye his seat of power; castle steel gate.

Thousands of feet high, rising up and up into the sky. A modest fortress built into the very heart of the mountain, protected by stone walls ground down centuries ago to prevent climbers from scaling them. As unbreakable as the House that forged it, stood the name sake of the castle-Steel Gate. A massive gate of black steel, constructed in the only strategic entrance into the city. The same gate that has lasted a 1,000 years of struggle; wilding, mountain tribes, warring houses, iron-born marauders, and the harsh unforgiving winters of the North have never ONCE breeched it.

"It's not everyday the Hand of the King, marches an army to your door. Lord Stark will hear of this Tywin." The proud lord proclaimed, with his arms crossed in a judgmental protest.

"House Lannister, has been given the authority by both the hand and our king to act without repercussion this day." Tywin spoke, taking out an official document from kings landing bearing the royal seals of the Hand, and House Targaryen. "Warden of the North, or not if your father's friend, Rickard Stark attempts to interfere this day it will cost the realm so much more then just ONE house."

With no hint of emotion, Lord Steel Gate took the decree from Tywin's hand, examining it slowly; his eyes darting back and forth rapidly as he read. While his face still refused to show a hint of weakness.

"I must say, you've certainly changed from that boy I witnessed. No doubt a fine leader who would not wish a needless shed of blood this day." Tywin said, his voice calm and collect as he surveyed this man before him. He'd only known his father a short days in the war, but it was clear much like his son leadership had suited him. And a wise leader knows when to submit.

"The answer is still NO, this mountain was sworn to the North centuries before the iron throne, and it will remain so centuries after this day. Your offer to "purchase" it is only an insult to everything my people have ever died for." Lord Steel Gate, spat in response to the Lannisters "offer".

"Thank you for indulging me lord Hand, now I believe you have a siege to prepare for this night?" He retorted, before turning back towards "his" steps, after crumpling up the message, and dropping it at Tywin's feet.

Tywin wasn't surprised by his answer, no this meeting as he said, merely an indulgence for the little respect he'd had for the boy's father.

"And what of your son m'lord?" Tywin replied, with a visible grin of superiority the moment Lord Steel Gate stopped dead in his track. "Surely your family line means more to you then some vow to House Stark over steel?" Raising his brow curiously, once his rival lord slowly walked back to him; eye to eye.

"My son will learn the most important lesson a father in the North can teach his child, how to live with honor and die with pride. We are not in the west Lord Hand, this is not your mountain; it is our's." Enraged he bellowed, drawing the ancestral blade of his house slowly, Lannister banners preparing to attack, until Tywin raised his arm to halt them...He wanted to hear the rest of this.

"Am I to be frightened of an old blade?" Tywin remarked.

"This isn't a threat m'lord, it's a promise." He then swung the blade forward over head pointing to the steps. Within seconds a group of black knights; the honor guard of steel gate descended half way down the steps. Looked to their lords gaze, nodded, raised their blades high, and unleashed a defiant roar,

 _"We Hold the Gate; Never Shall We Yield, Never Shall It Fall...Step Forward"_

The words every invader heard before meeting their fate before the steel gate. He then slowly turned the black blade toward the mouth of Castle Steel Heart; less then a mile from them. Steel Scale banners, flooding out once their gate split open, and closed behind them. Hundreds of forces all brandishing axes, bastard swords, and war hammers. Each one wearing thick scale mail; be it bowmen, rider, or infantry all would have a hard time piercing them. Then slots opened up around their section of the mountain, with dozens of sentries manning ballistas. Shouting their words as well,

" _We are Steel forged!_ "

Then the ancient sword pointed to the Bay of Ice, a single flaming arrow flying from the cloudy peaks above them in response. Igniting a chain of pyres leading down the coast, exploding life into the seascale fleet. Each boats mast opening and flapping proudly in the winter gusts...Yes the Lannisport fleet had them outnumbered, but House Seascale was more then just a collection of ships. A war horn booming across the lead ships frosty deck. As the handful of towns on the northern coasts, lit up from the glow of flaming ballistas, and ship mast destroying chain launchers.

And finally, Lord Steel Gate raised his weapon straight above him. The misty clouds parting briefly to reveal dozens of archers, harnessed around the rocky ridges of their mountain. Leaping and dashing across the cliffs in ways impossible to match or keep up with; thanks to the fast maneuverability of the harnesses. Hundreds of years of practice and climbing allowing them a level of skill few archers ever dreamed of.

"We do **NOT** run from the fire"

"...although I welcome you to sing a song about this day as well."

"Certainly a grand entrance m'lord but do not let it blind your reality. The moment I return to my forces, you will all die, and I will personally tear your precious gate down." Tywin said with a slow sarcastic clap, un-phased by the forces before him. Stubborn pride or no it wouldn't save them this night.

"Sadly of that I have no doubt, many of my house will indeed die. But at least they will die well. I cannot ask anything more from them as their lord." Lord Steel Gate said, marching once more up the steps, the guard parting and in one motion sliding into place behind him with thick black shields; The red gate sigil stabbing through darkness and four knights each holding a different weapon standing in front.

"Die well indeed house scalebreaker" Tywin muttered to himself before climbing back onto his horse, and preparing the siege preparations. This night would be glorious, no other house in the realm ever fought so ruthlessly to defend their home. Songs would indeed be sung of how a lone house and its meager cadets, finally broke the Lannister war machines winning streak...but not without the lion stabbing his claws DEEP into that mountain and making it run red. Shattering the grand force that forced him back to the west.

* * *

[Weeks Later]

The North had been outraged at what happened to House Scalebreaker, an entire generation lost in a single night, thousands of Lannister dead for their hundreds, but it was no victory...not truly. This horrible abuse of authority, had begun to show what dozens of Lords, had been fearing for years; had the king actually fallen to madness? If something wasn't done to stamp out this chaos it wouldn't be long until war erupted. Which is why Lord Stark, had escorted the Prince's envoy to the mountains to help restore some sense of peace.

"Your not taking my child from me!" Rila Scalebreaker screamed, furiously at Rickard Stark, while she held tight to the babe in her arms. Not even a month had passed since she'd brought him into this world, and now they wanted to steal her boy away from her.

"Please listen to reason..." The lord of winterfell tried to say before the enraged mother cut him off.

"He is **MY** son, **MY** first born, and you are **NOT** ripping away from me!" She exclaimed, as anger burned like a fire in her eyes.

"Dammit Rila, no one is ripping this child from his mother's arms. We just came to "discuss" the Prince's offer. Do you truly believe me some heartless beast? I have four children, and would never allow this is If I thought it would harm your boy in any way!" The Warden of The North yelled, he knew this wouldn't be easy. All he was trying to do was keep the kingdoms together, but to Rila; a low born bastard it just seemed like yet another joy in life denied to her.

"Then send one of your boys to kings landing instead "Lord" stark, don't take mine from his family!" The frantic mother yelled once more, before rocking her babe gently to calm his cries.

"M'lady no one is taking young lord Eldon, this is a high honor please believe that. The prince merely wants to make this horrible mistake right, and Eldon will have the chance to learn from the realms future king." Ser Arthur Dayne replied calmly, beseeching her to at least hear the offer out.

Prince Rhaegar, had been horrified when word arrived of what his father gave his blessing to. The Queen had to order Arthur to practically hold the him down, too prevent him bursting into the throne room, and face his father. And after much discussion between them, and several suggestions from Varys, they arrived at this olive branch; foster the scalebreaker boy. Mend this broken bridge between their two houses.

"Honor? Did the "king" not just give a right to slaughter members of this house? I will **NOT** let my boy anywhere near that horrible place." She cried, losing herself briefly in her son's eyes. She'd been so happy, the first time she'd seen her little "Ellie's" eyes, they were the same as hers. As a lowly "waters" she'd always wanted a family who'd actually loved her, the kind of love she'd felt holding her babe; the love she felt having a connection in those eyes. Until his dying day Eldon would be her precious little boy, and they were proof. "He's **MY** son...please don't ask this of me."

"Rila give them the boy." Eldon's father spoke, shocking everyone in the room, before putting his hands on his wife's shoulders seizing her attention.

"They want to take our son away from his home, how can you ask me to just let that happen!" Rila hatefully shouted her husband, what kind of parent just sends their infant child away to be raised by strangers. How could he say something like that can still call himself Eldon's father?

"Hundreds of "our" people just sacrificed themselves for "our" home, how can I call myself their lord if "I" can't do the same? It isn't forever, once he's learned how to led he'll be back in your arms again I promise." Lord Steel Gate said, wanting to bite his own tongue rather then give his blessing. But a lord has to put the good of his people above everything, the burden he'd only now realized had weighed so heavy on his own father. If this madness could be over he had a duty to see it through.

"After I've missed every important part of his life, after he's lived a life just following some prince around like a servant. Who's going to remind him that isn't just some decoration, he's not some trophy he's a boy!" She said, pain and sorrow echoing faintly within her voice. Rila knew her husband was right, but gods she couldn't bring herself to let her son go. What mother could? This small child who, just by existing had brought light into her empty life shouldn't ever have to feel like he wasn't loved or wanted.

"I'll go with him." A single voice spoke across the room, grasping everyones attention. It was the young heir to house sea scale and Eldon's older cousin Hakkon. A boy of ten years, still just a babe himself yet the conviction in his eyes reflected that of a person much older. "I promise you, he won't feel alone..."

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

-This is what I'm calling Season 0, it's mainly to establish foundation for my OC's going to into the Game of Thrones, and build key connections between Dany and Eldon. It's going to be the shortest season in this books storyline.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones, I only own my OC's and House Scalebreaker

As always thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it please _**favorite/follow/review**_


	3. Prologue: II (Season 0)

**Prologue II**

 **Promises**

* * *

 **281 AL**

* * *

"Eldon slow down! Eldon!" Hakkon shouted, as his babe cousin rode past the guards escorting them back to the mountains.

"I have waited years for this day." The red eyed boy proclaimed. "The old gods and the seven themselves couldn't keep me from this moment now!"

The Lord of Seascale, couldn't help grinning at the excitement Eldon had allowed to take him over. For five years, the boy had been fostered at the capital, in the beginning it was an other worldly experience seeing Eldon serve as the Prince's ward. To the dragon's credit, it seemed Eldon's mother's fears had been unfounded. Rheagar was never rough on the boy, but he didn't coddle him either.

Practically the moment Eldon, had been able to hold a wooden sword, the prince had him train with it...Which they all learned had been what Eldon had been waiting for the whole time. He'd even begun in vein to try and mimic Ser Arthur's dual blade style of swordsmanship.

"It was a decent effort m'lord, but I should think you'll need more practice?" The legendary knight had playfully laughed, the first time he helped Eldon up when the weight of the swords toppled him over.

"I'm not done yet," Had been Eldon's reply every time. Say what you wanted about his need for improvement, that little Northern boy, had made it his mission in life to match up, _The Sword of the Morning._ And for brief moments they swore Arthur would grin, flattered by the boys attempts. His denials of which always brought a merry time for the group.

...But then came the war. And their "stay" in the capital turned into a nightmare once the Prince and Arthur disappeared.

What felt like hours after the grand tourney at Harrenal; where Eldon had apparently become fast friends with the second Forrester boy Asher. And Hakkon learned he was engaged to a Manderly daughter. The Prince unseated Ser Barristan, and crowned Lyanna Stark instead of his own wife. And as if enough chaos hadn't emerged from that he "allegedly" kidnapped Lyanna, sparking Brandan Stark and his father to do something foolish,

Ride straight for the Mad King

"HAKKON!" Eldon's father shouted, shattering his nephews trip down memory lane.

"Yes m'lord, what is it?" The blue haired lording replied, before frantically shifting his gaze back to Eldon, who was riding WAY too far out by himself now.

"Oh let the boy go, besides Oliver's following him, and if Eldon can out run the guard captain, well perhaps my son has earned some time to explore."

"Maybe so but ell...Eldon is still just a pup, and he's seen far too much already."

"You've taken a liking to the boy, good your time with him will help when your son needs rearing one day." Lord Steel Gate jested, laughing his heart out when Hakkon almost fell off his horse.

"That's a bit soon don't you think!" The boy of six and ten shouted. "I've barely even met the girl yet."

"Nonsense I'll have you know. Oliver, Jason, and I were all married practically on the boat ride back from the war." Hakkon's lord uncle once again laughed, but then fell silent staring dead eyes at him.

"Did he really witness that before I arrived?"

With a deep hesitation and regret Hakkon replied just one word before riding off again "YES"

* * *

Rila Scalebreaker wailed in agony as she gave birth in that harsh winters night. This was to be her second child, after her darling babe boy Eldon; Her heart had almost skipped a beat when she learned she'd with child again. Wanting to cry tears of joy the day the measter said it was to be a little girl, what mother wouldn't want a little princess of her own to love?

In her mind she'd always seen two babes holding her hands, a boy brave and strong, but would lead with a compassionate heart; a girl beautiful as the full moon, and wise as any measter. Now was finally that chance.

But gods did this day hurt, it hurt so much more then Eldon's birthing had...she was starting to get scared. Her "sister" in the corner with tears in her eyes, her own babe girl Lexia holding onto her hand just as scared, her "lord" husband staring at the measter his eyes conflicted, poor "Ellie" doing his best not to cry holding his screaming mother's hand. This wasn't how she'd wanted to be reunited with him.

"M'lady the child is almost born you need to keep fighting..." Harold, measter of steel gate hushed gently to his lady, rubbing her head with a wet cloth. As if Rila needed to be reminded to keep pushing. With a tearing feeling the babe came into the world.

A small, tiny, little thing with eyes closed shut, who not so much as whimpered after coming out of her mother.

"It is a girl my lady..." Harold proclaimed, his voice scared how he should reply at the sight of the child. Already getting ready to declare it's death.

Grabbing the measter's chain with a vice Rila pulled him down to her, she knew when Harold was trying to ease bad news to her.

"You will give me my daughter now measter..."

With a pained frown Harold relented gesturing the handmaiden to give the child to her mother. The blood already starting to drain out of their lady, too much blood Harold knew; gods be cruel he knew.

Lady Rila realized it as well the moment the pain didn't leave her, but she didn't care for this split second she would look at her little girl. "Look Ellie this is your babe sister isn't she beautiful? You're a big brother now." Tears welling in her eyes as she felt the dark come for her, it wasn't fair she'd finally gotten everything she'd ever wanted; she had the right to watch her babes grow up, to make them feel loved every single moment. They'd just pieced their family back together.

She didn't want to die, gods not in front of Ellie, glancing down to see the poor lad of only five name days eyes widen...he'd realized what was happening now. And the fact he understood death on such a level for being so young, broke her heart.

"Ellie I need you to make me a promise, I need you to swear you'll always protect your babe sister; that's your job as her big brother." Rila strained softly, before placing Eldon's sister into his trembling arms. The proud mother knew what she had to do, if this would be her final moment with Eldon-he'd know just who he was.

"I...I'm s..." Eldon whimpered, through tears to his mother. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he was still just a babe himself...he wasn't ready to lose his mother not before he had her in his life.

"We're all scared." Eldon's father said after placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It isn't easy being brave, I tried so hard when they took you, the thought of never seeing you smile terrified me, but…" Rila said, pulling Eldon close to her, holding his forehead to hers, letting him feel her warmth, her weak heart beat its last; show her son how much he'd ever meant to her.

"You taught me how to be brave, and I only wish you could see what I could right now..." She said, with all her strength, looking into Eldon's gaze in a way that could make time stop. She still had so many plans for her family, so many moments she still wanted to be there for her son; his first love, his first heartbreak, when he took his place as lord, even gods willing grandchildren-but in the end all she could do was smile and lose herself when her light faded...

"Hey there guess wha? You're my babe sister, and I'm not going to let anything ever hurt you." Too young to do justice too his pain, instead Eldon cooed his crying sister, he'd made his mother a promise, he had to fight back tears when Nera looked up at him "She has our eyes mother" She'd learn the old gods couldn't have given her a better older brother if they tried.

* * *

282 AL

* * *

"What do you mean, your going to do nothing!" Eldon roared, with fury taking his voice. The war was over, Robert was king of the seven kingdoms now...but that wasn't enough. Eldon having learned just now from his father, of the news that Stannis was readying his fleet for Dragonstone.

"Ellie calm down your frightening Nera...there...there." Lexia Flatscale, Eldon's second oldest cousin said, after rocking Nera back to sleep. Her cousin and uncle having been arguing all day. Taking upon herself to look after Nera.

Eldon hadn't been the same since his mother's passing. He practiced with his swords more then ever, he buried his head into the measter's books, and everything else was taken up by his sister. He couldn't stand by and do nothing anymore, not when boy or not he could do something.

"No" Eldon's father coldly said. "The war is over, you're safe back home once again, enough worrying about the world below." His son was being a stubborn child, he felt powerless around his mother and kings landing, and believes he's somehow changed that...No he was just a foolish boy, playing a title he hadn't earned yet. His father was almost tempted to reveal the reality of that war path, he cut with Ned Stark just to get him back.

"I saw what King Robert wants, its going to happen again and you don't even care..." Eldon shouted before he was silenced.

"Do not presume to know me boy, you've been home less than a year, and already want to throw your life away!" His father said stern and resolute. This wasn't the way his son should work through his grief, and he would not lose another member of this family. A six name day boy, had as much chance of changing what he couldn't as any other emotional child.

"How can I call myself the heir of this house, if I can't save one mother and child?" Eldon stated with confidence and vigor. "Are we not the house of dragon slayers?"

The latter response shocking his father, the very same words he screamed to his brothers in their final push against House Dracarys. This boy was doing this regardless of his father's blessing, that was a call to arms.

"We won't last long in a fight, but what the hell I've always wanted to try my metal at Dragonstone bay?" Ekkor Seascale replied, tying a bandana bearing the seascale colors around his dark blue hair.

"Fight? Please i'm not stupid, sneak in sneak out. If your really that good a sailor that is?" Eldon joked, clasping their hands in a tight grip in agreement.

"You won't come back the same, know that." Eldon's father said one final time as warning, only one thing lied down this path and it wasn't the absolution his son was searching for only something much worse.

"We do **NOT** run from the fire" Eldon replied,

" Our Steel is as sharp as our hearts" Ekkor replied as he followed his cousin

* * *

"Gods, there isn't anything left…those poor bastards." The newly titled Davos Seaworth remarked, aboard Stannis Barethons lead ship, the fury. His liege, had been ordered to scrap up this "new" royal fleet, _if you could call it that_. A task that had been no small feat in itself, made none the better by, King Robert's impatience.

Lord Stannis, conscripted a sizable portion of ships from every house that could spare them, building in place of those that couldn't. Taking almost two very long years of planning, neither man had been looking forward to fulfilling.

Davos wasn't a fool, he knew very well why Robert wanted them to take Dragonstone so fast, despite Stannis being too proud to officially pass down the order. Regardless they'd been expecting one hell of a fight, instead what they found was dragonstone in total ruins.

"The storm ripped them to pieces." Stannis commented, sailing closer to the island to investigate what "used" to be the Targaryen fleet. Now nothing, but wrecked ships and debris littering the harbor and shores. "Order part of the fleet to break off and look for survivors"

The stag knew the order was pointless, there wouldn't be a single survivor in this mess. But these men deserved the gesture anyway, the war was over, and their only "crime" had been staying loyal to the losing side. When time permitted it, whoever's body was found or washed to shore, he'd see properly be laid to rest.

"A…are those what I think they are m'lord?" Davos asked. Confused once they'd made for the harbor, pointing out the black Targaryen flags-had been replaced by several white ones. "Their surrendering?"

"Cowardly rats fleeing a sinking ship." Stannis replied. Disgusted at what he was witnessing, wondering just how long it had taken them too turn on their queen and her children. _Did any of you even bother to look for survivors, before saving your own skins?_ He thought once they disembarked and made for the castle.

He'd been far too correct in his assumption, the so called "loyal" army practically rolling the red carpet out for Stannis and his men. Blasting open the gates and dropping to their knees, before they'd even reached the gate.

"I…is this normal?" Davos whispered. Looking dumbfounded at the servants all begging for mercy with the looks in their eyes. He'd sailed past the Tyrells at Storm's end, and had never been in anything but a basic brawl down in flea bottom. So none of this made any sense to him.

"It is when loyalty or pride, never meant a damn thing to you." Stannis spat, when who he'd guessed was the guard captain; _wonderful job he'd done,_ approached them.

"Lord Stannis, the castle is yours."

"Just like that, you're not even going to try?" Davos chuckled sarcastically.

"You saw the fleet outside, King Robert sits on the iron throne, what else is their left to stay loyal for?" The turn coat stated, unable to even look at Stannis in the eye.

"You have a queen, and a prince, don't you?" He asked.

"An eight-name day boy is no leader worth following, and the queen is...in labor." The guard replied, Stannis stiffening up at the mention of the queen wrapped in childbirth. Again the purpose for why he truly was here, rearing it's ugly head with a tight knot in his stomach.

"Damn you to the seven hells Robert, you should have been a man and done this yourself?" Stannis thought, clenching his fists in a fury- so tightly he drew blood "We all have a duty great or small, we must do out duty." Making his peace with it, and already preparing to cut Robert out of the rest of his life after this. He'd return to Storm's end, the right he'd earned being the damn errand boy.

"Where is the queen?" He asked. A hand maiden stepping forward with a curtsy to usher him towards Rhaella's chambers.

"What are we to do with the traitor m'lord?" The spineless guard asked, frantically as if just remembering it now. The revelation so shocking it broke the stags stride right then and there.

"The what?" He said, questioning whether he'd actually just heard that right. A "traitor" among this den of traitors, meant someone here was actually worth speaking with.

"Oh, this outta be good." Davos joked.

* * *

"You fuckin brat, just wait until Robert hears about ya!" A former Targaryen guard roared. Tearing into the small boy, laid out on the ground. Who was now a mess covered in bruises and cuts. The guards deciding to take turns with him. Forcing him to cough up a mouthful of blood, when they struck him hard in the chest. This wasn't punishment anymore it was just torture.

When his is brother had ordered him to butcher a mother and her children, Stannis thought he couldn't become any more furious...until he and Davos were walked towards the cells and witnessed the guards taking pleasure in beating a boy!

"Have you all lost your minds!" He shouted, quickly grabbing the guards by the shoulders and throwing them back. "Their had better be a damned good reason for this!"

Davos rushing over to help Stannis ease the boy back to his feet "Steady lad, take it slow."

The scum rushing back to attention, desperately trying to find the proper words to explain themselves to the angered storm lord. "You don't understand, that bastard killed two of our comrades."

"He killed two of you, he's hardly big enough to pick up a sword." Davos protested. Rapidly looking down to the boy, and then back to them. Squinting his brow in confusion.

"It's true, we were getting ready to prepare for you Lord Stannis, and then he just jumped out of the dark. Don't let him fool you, he's not a normal brat, his eyes match his soul; he's a damned wild animal!" They scoffed, tossing the bloody blade he'd used to kill their fellow guards with at Stannis's feet.

For several long moments, upon picking it up Stannis just stared at the knife. It was a long, black dagger. But it wasn't made out of steel or iron. His suspicions revealed the second he wiped away the blood. A very old, extremely well forged, blade of pure dragon glass. But their was something else about it, he'd seen this somewhere before. His eyes widening once he examined the inscription along it's edge.

" _Why venture when you can climb and sow?_ "

"Davos, you and you alone are to go investigate the shores right now." He growled, tossing him the dagger.

His half handed ward catching it, and briefly examining it himself "And what am I to look for?"

"Theirs a ship hidden among the ruins on the beaches somewhere." He replied.

"What makes you so certain, m'lord?"

"It's the only way that dagger could have gotten here, now I gave you an order!" Stannis commanded, booming with a tone that made painfully clear to Davos he had to job to do and best get to it.

Without another wasted second, the grizzled knight nodded in response. "It will be done, try not to hurt the lad while I'm gone though."

Once his companion left to carry out his orders, Stannis gestured the guards to leave him with the boy. Coldly staring down at him eye to eye once they did so. He'd heard the rumors about him inheriting his bastard mother's gaze, but he'd never actually realized how haunting they'd look. The guards weren't to far off base. It was truly rare to find anything, but a mutt born with two eyes completely drowned in red. But their would be time for that later. Now he needed to hear him say it, confirm it.

"What is your name boy?" He asked.

"El...Eldon Sc...scalebreaker." Eldon coughed, struggling with panted breaths.

* * *

When Davos had returned, he'd brought back another blue haired boy with him. And once all had been revealed to Stannis, he allowed Eldon to follow him back to witness the Queens final moments.

What had remained of Eldon's conviction and courage had burned away with his adrenaline. Saying not another word, upon taking the babe from it's mother, and swearing a vow to her. Knowing nothing of what he'd truly just promised, Stannis would keep that to himself, until the boy ever needed to understand.

"Look at me boy" Stannis spoke.

When Eldon remained silent, Stannis slapped him across the face to demand his attention. He took no pleasure in striking him, but he hadn't the to time to wait for his sanity to return on its own; pain would have to do for what must be said.

"Did you swear to protect this girl boy?" The Stag asked, looking straight through the boy.

Reality flooding back to him slowly, Eldon nodded his head "yes" in response. Which was promptly rewarded, by Stannis bending down to look him directly face to face.

"Then stop crying, you gave your word, and so you've done your duty."

"B...but I wasn't t...I just wanted to..." Eldon desperately plead to Stannis, while still on the verge of tears. His response a cold scowl, and another fast whip to the cheek.

"What's done is done boy, you took two lives this night." Placing a gentle hand on Eldon's head once he'd calmed. "The first kill is always the hardest, you never want it. Your life won't be short of it now. But never make the mistake of enjoying it. Now leave and never turn back."

* * *

A/N

* * *

As always thank you for reading the fact you even clicked on my story makes me happier then you could possibly imagine.

If you did like please let me know with a _**favorite/follow/review**_


	4. Chapter 1: House Scalebreaker

This is the resurrection,

This is the reason,

After the dust has settled,

We pick up the pieces

"Strange Young World'' by Hidden Citizens

* * *

Ch.1

House Scalebreaker

* * *

298 AL

* * *

"Please no wait, don't leave me behind!"

 _Daenerys screamed as she desperately ran through a world of complete darkness; reaching her hand out to a lone knight, whom walked forward through it. His blackened armor clanking and creaking, twisting to the sound of his twin blades screeching across the ground. Her cries meant nothing to him, for no matter how loudly she begged, he ignored Dany. Never once stopping, never once turning his head, and never once speaking anything words of sense. Only the empty calling of the cold abyss controlling his movement, as if actually pulling him deeper in. Yet he never remained more then just out of the young woman's reach, so close, yet so far torturing her as the nothingness crashed down._

The air in her breath freezing in front of her eyes, temperature dropping with each futile attempt at escape. The longer she stayed lost, the longer each passing second became an eternity.

"Is this what death feels like, did I pass in my sleep?"

The targaryen, more afraid of the answer then the limbo she was trapped within. Until a single speck of hope had showed it's self when Eldon brushed past her. Each step he'd taken left a burning foot print, guiding her to him-increasing in intensity the closer her guardian came to her.

" _Where I go you can't follow_ " He said.

His voice echoed into her mind, so cold, so emotionless, this wasn't the same cheerful person Daenerys grew up protected in's shadow. As he spoke a wet, dripping sound, splashed against his steps. To her horror the pyres revealing a chain of battered bodies and a sea of dead piled everywhere around. Left forgotten like trash. Looking at them was like staring at a tapestry of sigils. She saw banners with gold lions, red stags, grey wolves, white trees, and even yellow krakens. Dany knew the houses they represented, but halted when she found many she, the markings of strangers; orange tigers with red teeth, blue serpents smashing a gallon to pieces, and a burning knight riding a black dragon. And finally past them was hundreds of heraldries, proudly displaying; the lone knight, blocking dragon fire with his shield, and wielding a blade in his other hand. All torn to shreds crumbling away slowly into cinders.

" _They trusted me, believed in me, and this is what it got them."_ He muttered.

"That's a lie, you'd never be responsible for this. I refuse to believe you are, just like I will NOT leave here without you!"

Spurred into one final push at last reaching him, taking his hand to force him to acknowledge her, and in that moment he burst into a hellish inferno; burning brighter then anything she'd ever seen in her entire life. The tighter she held onto Eldon's hand the more they blinded her, scorching her down to her bone, but to her awe leaving no pain. The twisted embers clawing away everything. Her smoldering friend remaining still like the blazes weren't even there. And without any warning the world bled back into existence around them.

She knew immediately where they now stood. It was the scalebreaker's crypt at the top of the mountain. Frantically turning to notice, dozens of cold statues turning to look at them with hushed whispered.

" _It's me they're judging not you._ " Eldon replied. A deep sorrow reverberating in his every word.

"Why?" She asked.

" _They want to see if I will beg, try to justify everything with an excuse...If I'm a coward._ "

Her gaze widening at the sight of a massive red comet rippling across it like a fresh wound, scarlet reflecting off her violet eyes. Getting brighter and brighter. Eldon reaching up to it slowly. When the burning man did so, it shattered into three shooting stars leaving a trail of fire across the entire night. One turning a sickly blue, before colliding with the Eastwatch side of the brothers wall, collapsing it.

Her heart breaking once she saw the mangled looking man her friend had become.

Parts of his dark-brown hair were ash white, his face paler and colder then she'd ever seen it; a bloody hand print slide down the side it, his eyes looked so empty, so sad; one was even black with a sickening red iris. It felt like she'd watched the fire burn all the life out of him, and this was just some kind of husk. Then her eyes drifted down to his blades, one drenched in a rage spark of ruby red, and the other consumed in a haunting blaze of emerald green.

" _He never did like you did he? Gods, how did I not see the irony in that?_ " Eldon chuckled, once a furious dragon, growled at Dany with a fury from behind him; making it clear she'd regret it if she moved closer to his partner. Before lowering it's head, rewarding Eldon with gleeful; almost pet like purrs of satisfaction that Dany couldn't believe, while he gently rubbed it's face.

She paused to observe it. Unable to accept it as it was nothing like the dragons she'd pictured from her stories; majestic behemoths wrapped in coats of beautiful scales. No this "thing" was if anything a parody of that standard. Bigger then several men, but not at all eclipsing them in it's presences like it should. Drenched in a gangly looking coat of rough silver and black. Even it's gaze of wrong, although that clearly wasn't it's fault. It's left eye was faded, having been scarred by something, and it's right was so red it hurt to look at; oddly enough like Eldon's had been.

The dragon's long neck spinning around in response to a loud roar, and the fierce clouds of a blizzard rushing to them.

 _"I couldn't have been further from perfect, hell decent was probably too strong for me as well...I made so many mistakes, failed so many of you."_ He answered, with a tone befitting his broken appearance-while he slowly clasped his hands into fists. _"You most all. Words will never be enough to describe my regret in that."_

"I don't understand what your talking about I just want us to go back home please!" Dany pleaded, falling onto her back in terror when a massive shadow flew over them. Landing right in front of Eldon, staring at him with those awful blue eyes; like two chunks of ice as empty as their owner. He then just looked at Daenerys, gazing in silence like he was witnessing her for the first time one time. The traces of a smile crossing his face as if making peace with himself.

" _Breathe in...breathe out...slow your heart down...it's going to be ok_ " Eldon proclaimed raising his posture back into a proud stance, looking larger then live, finally like the person Dany recognized.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, once Eldon turned away to meet the twisted creature once more. It's mouth now opening with a plume of azure fury, lighting up it's faded neck as it did.

" _Joy was something I never truly had in this life, I see why now. I understand his plan for me...It had to be this way please accept that someday._ " He stated, rushing straight towards the dragon with blades drawn his partner rushing to his side along him, spreading his wings wide open in triumph; taking his place next to his brother. Then both disappeared into faded silhouettes as the world erupted into nothing but blue light.

* * *

At that moment, daenerys opened her eyes in a cold sweat. Looking down to her shaking hands, unsure if she'd just saw one of her closest friends get killed or not. She had this dream almost every night for months now.

"It happened again didn't it?" A young maiden asked, once she burst into Dany's bedchambers concerned. "Now tell me what you saw?" Taking her frightened hand into her own for comfort. "

She was just as stunning as the Targaryen, not that you'd ever hear the modest northern girl admit it. She had long was red hair, pale northern skin, and the same blood eyes as her brother. Being almost the same age as Dany, Nera Scalebreaker had been her best friend practically their whole lives.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said brushing off Nera's question.

The young red head merely rolled her eyes in response. "Well now I have to know." She joked.

"I can't stop asking me." Dany shrugged pulling her hand back in irritation.

"It wasn't real." Nera pouted sitting down next to her.

"You don't understand, my family is different, good or bad our dreams are real. That's how I know it will scare you to." Dany cried choking up the words, until her friend-held her tightly in her arms.

"You let me decide what's going to terrify me?" Brushing Dany's messy hair away to look her gently in the eyes. "I'm the daughter of dragon slayers, and best friend's with a queen I don't frighten easily?"

"...Your not going to let me go unless I tell you?"

"Yep"

Nera meant the world to her, but gods was she as thick headily stubborn as any other Northern. Especially once she set her mind on something, giving up wasn't even an option in her mind.

"Fine I'll tell you." Dany relented to the other girl's request, being freed the moment she did. "I saw your brother."

"Which one little Ned or Ellie?"

"We both know it was Eldon, and it he didn't look anything like himself."

"How so was he older, younger, what?"

"He was mangled and twisted." Nera's eyes widened with concern like Dany had feared once she heard that. As close as they were too each other no one in the kingdoms could match the bond Nera had with her big brother.

Noticing that Dany was staring at her, Nera shook her head for a few moments to restore clarity. "I just had something in my eye, keep going."

Not fooled for a second, but understanding that Nera wouldn't back down until she heard the rest Dany continued. Telling her friend everything, the dead bodies, the strange banners, her brother's face, and his dragon. However she did not expect her to start laughing after.

"Well that proves it's not real" Nera giggled. "Eldon hasn't taken father's place yet as lord, he has no one to led into a battle and certainly doesn't have a "pet" dragon

"I didn't say it was a pet!" Dany retorted embarrassingly blushing for taking this far more seriously then Nera did.

"My mistake, but you have to remember the last one died hundreds of years ago." Hugging Dany letting her know it was going to be alright, and that she'd stay with her all night if her friend needed her to. "I promise you it was just a dream nothing more."

"Your always so sure of yourself, what would I do without your council?"

"Don't worry yourself with such things, because i'm always going to be here for you." Letting Dany go and dropping down next to her in bed with a laugh, "Now come one lets sleep together like when we were kids, that should make any nasty dreams fade away?"

* * *

[The next day]

"Come on we're going to miss it!" Nera said, pulling Dany by the hand through the crowded city of steel gate.

It was time for the yearly slayers festival, the time when practically the whole mountain was alive with activity. Most of the North couldn't understand why the scalebreakers, every year forgot themselves, and acted like they were southerns throwing some wasteful party of all things. Only the friends who'd mattered to them, having proven their loyalty; bleeding with them on the battlefield or in times of peril ever understood the truth. This wasn't a mere "party" it was a celebration meant to remember their old home, honor who their ancestors were before coming to Westeros. They all had the blood of dragon slayers in them low born or high born, steelscale or Scalebreaker they were all kin. Each house inspirit of that always brought something to contribute usually in several competition

The two young maidens, having just witnessed Lexia Flatscale, best every man and woman in the archery competition. Still blown away when, she'd told them to make the targets move faster then anyone every did before-hitting bullseyes on each one.

"Don't tell me you're still worried about last night?" Nera asked when she saw Dany lost in thought.

"I can't help it. I told you those dreams are supposed to mean something, and I just can't figure out what." She replied shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

Sad memories flooding to Dany as she looked down at the bay of ice; the seascales would have had the whole bay a lit with dazzling lights. With the sound of hearty fisher songs echoing across the waters. Now it was just an empty shore littered with crumbled ruins.

"You think your cousin Ekkor's doing alright?" Nera stopping them dead in their tracks, forgetting it had been just as hard for them to say goodbye to Ekkor as it had been to bury Hakkon and the seascales.

"i...i'm sure he's doing fine at Eastwatch." Her grip tightening tensely at the thought "He hasn't responded to brother's ravens, but i'm sure he's just busy with his duties as Commander Pykes ward."

"Oh Nera, i'm so sorry." Dany thought blaming herself.

"I know that face." Nera laughed trying to be strong, flicking Dany playfully on the forehead "You didn't make my cousin do anything, just like my brother he chose to protect you and our family in his own way."

"But if I just hadn't been he..."

"Hello little flowers, come to see the show huh?" Lexia Flatscale smirked with a cheeky grin, taking both shorter girls into her tight bear like hug. Sneaking over once she'd noticed the two get near the Steel Scale tourney.

"Lexie you were amazing earlier today!" Nera cheered returning the gesture to her older cousin, who picked her off the ground.

Lexia was taller then a normal woman, just about two heads taller then her own father. Priding herself on being the opposite of her houses "imp" like founder. Possessing a lean physique with steady arms, her cousins having lived their whole lives without seeing them ever shake once. A talent which had allowed her to continue her house's tradition with a bow. Her skin was paler then most-from living so far into the clouds at the peak of the mountain, yet it only seemed to intensify the twenty four year old's natural beauty. If she didn't prefer hunting and lazing around, she could easily be one of the most attractive women in the realm. Even despite her height intimidating most men. Unlike Eldon, only she and Nera had inherited the Tully traits from their sister mothers.

"Why thank you very much, I didn't spend all last month practicing for nothing. And you my snowflake just made it all worth it now." She laughed with another happy grin.

"Lexia what the hell are those two doing!" Dany shouted, pointing to the make shift arena in the main courtyard of the city.

Tilting her head to look Lexia, rolled her eyes at the spectacle. "Its fine Dany, Aiden just wanted to upstage Eldon, made a big show of it when he pulled those damn things out."

Aiden Steel Scale, the babe of the noble houses heirs-despite being two years younger then Eldon, almost could stand face to face with him in height. Just as physically built as any of the members of his house, famous all around the realm as some of the best blacksmiths the seven kingdoms ever saw. But feared even more as the most savage fighters in the Northern mountains. He had a handsome enough face, short silver hair, and violet eyes. Apparently a trait still in their blood from a union Dany's ancestor Aegon had arranged with House Velaryon. It was an...awkward subject for the Steelscales as those who knew found the irony humorous the slayers had dragon blood.

"That's what i'm afraid of though, you can still kill someone if you stab them, blunted blade or not. And Aiden's been known to fly off the handle?" Dany retorted back to the smirking Flatscale.

"Eldon's won the tourney for almost the last ten winters Dany, I don't think you have anything to be worried about little one."

* * *

"I'm giving you one last chance to reconsider this Aiden. We've used ironwood swords for a very good reason "

The silver haired boy chuckling in response, "Do I sense fear in your voice, maybe some hesitation. Feel free to forfeit if you want?"

Eldon only sighed and shook his head, "Fine I'll try to make this quick then?" Tossing one of his blades to the side, gripping double handed to just one.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Aiden shouted taking the action as a personal insult.

"I don't need the extra weight to beat you fast Aiden." Eldon replied taking a defensive stance, twisting his feet firmly into position. "Now are you going to talk all day or will you be a man and strike me?"

"Thats what I can't stand about you cousin, you think you're just "so" much better then everyone else!" With a battle cry, Aiden charged at Eldon, bring his bastard sword around with a speed difficult to track. His older cousin only grinning at the sight.

Both young men excellent with a blade, but Aiden's downfall has always been his temper. So easy to provoke, so easy to wound his fragile pride. When he got like this his strikes became less calculated more predictable. All Eldon had to do was wait for the correct moment to strike. The instant arriving in the passage of a second, side stepping as he slammed the massive blade down; sliding his own blade up it's base creating sparks and striking Aiden with a tap of it's handle.

"No just better then " _you_ " Aiden, I practiced with Ser Arthur, and you are no Sword of the Morning!" And with the crowd igniting in response, Eldon swung his own blade though the air-unleashing rapid strikes on his cousin. Several times striking him down onto his knees smashing the center of his massive sword letting gravity do the rest. But if nothing else the Steelscale had the endurance of a god, clawing back each time. The adrenaline slowly but surely, allowing Aiden to catch up with his cousin. Matching his blows, entering into a dance with Eldon. Each strike connecting, each blow countered, every step planned, both young men losing themselves in the exhilaration of the moment. Chuckling when one gained quarter over the other, only to scoff when that split second of advantage flipped back around on it's side.

The two warriors match reaching it's climax, when Eldon rolled to the side of the bastard sword's reach; dodging an arc that got way too close to his head. But before he could react, Aiden released his grip twisted the blade around with his momentum, and struck the sword from Eldon's hands from his blind spot. The recoil smashing into the his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs, before toppling Eldon out of the arena.

"Well I wasn't expecting that?" Lexia said almost speechless.

"Well fought nephew, now with great pride I declare..."

"Not now uncle, I will have words with your son first." Aiden replied, "How fucking dare you, was this all just a game to you?" He shouted as Eldon pulled himself back to his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aiden, you won did you not?"

"No I didn't you "let" me win, you never had any intention of winning again this year, I realized it when you tossed away your sword!" He shouted throwing his own away.

"You can make all the baseless claims you want cousin, but you won, now just go walk into the winners circle." Eldon glared at him not amused.

And it was that moment the flood gates broke. "I didn't want to win, I wanted your _respect._ Not your fucking pity." Spitting at his cousin's feet, who looked back up at him with a raised brow. "I dreamed of finally hearing you call me an equal for years, I worked hard for that...FOR WHAT!" He yelled punching Eldon hard in the face throwing him back down.

"You can't "win" respect in some show of your inflated ego cousin." Rising back to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth, "And it's not so cheaply "earned" by proving your the strongest, you have to deserve it with your actions and character. I pity the steel scales with you as their future" He roared, striking Aiden back much harder. H _e tried to listen to Dany, tried to mend bridges with him._ But as the two young men devolved into a brawl, it became apparent _they'd just never see eye to eye in this life._

"Both of you stop it, your family for gods sake!" Dany yelled.

Lexia placing herself between them, the moment Eldon knocked Aiden down with a head-butt; caring nothing for the slight bleeding of his forehead. "I won't ask nicely like she did boys."

The silver haired girl beyond words, this wasn't what was supposed to happen when Eldon came asking for a way to deal with Aiden, bury the hatchet once and for all. Apparently both prideful fools deciding their heads were suitable places? She couldn't stand seeing them fight over something as petty as ego.

"Let it go Aiden, don't make this worse for yourself, take the win and move on." Lexia whispered, sticking her hand down to help him up.

"Get off me woman, I can stand on my own" Aiden yelled waving Lexia's hand away to rise slowly by himself. "We haven't been a "family" in a long time Dany, just ask him why else would he insult me like this!"

"But that's not what happened it wa..." Dany tried explain to the angered young man.

"Silence" Eldon grumbled putting his hand around her mouth, gesturing a solitary "no". "He's right I did pity him. He was never going to beat me fair and square, and I have better things to do than play swords with him like we're children."

The fury Dany saw in Aiden's eyes at that remark would stay with her for a long time. "I knew it, you rotten bastard, who are you calling a child, your barely older then me!"

"ENOUGH!" The youths gazes all shifting to Eldon's father, striding over to them with his two brothers Oliver Flatscale, and Jason Steel Scale. The respective heads of their houses.

"Aiden we will discuss this later, go clean your self up thats an order son." Aiden relenting to his fathers wishes, taking one final hateful look at his cousin before searching for a cloth to wash his face.

Eldon didn't even acknowledge his petty action, no he was too focused on his father-he'd only seen that look one other time. Right before he left with Ned Stark to help crush the Greyjoys. "Who died?" Eldon asked, parting away past his cousins and Dany to stand face to face with his lord-father. "Or is it another one of Robert's damn wars?"

"Jon Aryn is dead," His son falling deathly silent, taking in that information and just what it meant for this house. Glancing over to a confused Dany, before his father tapped his shoulder. "Come you should be here for this discussion" nodding in agreement falling into line with his uncles heading for the grand hall.

"Why did he look at me like that? He's never looked at me like that before" Daenerys asked.

"I don't know, but we're dealing with two issues now. Nera and I will go try and calm Aiden down" Leaning in close Lexia whispered, "Perhaps you can be our little bird and see what's gotten Eldon so concerned?"

* * *

After a lengthy series of questions, between his father and uncles, Eldon stood in the grand hall with his arms crossed. If their was any doubt this was indeed serious, and not another one of his fathers "tests" it was gone when he ushered them into the war room; just behind the high lords seat. They never used this room for anything but what the title demanded, when the shade of conflict and death hung over their heads-darker than the walls shadow ever could be. The heir of scalebreaker, trying his best not to glance down to the chair reserved for the seascales; Hakkon's chair. The last crisis this house faced that horrible day. Finding it increasingly harder as he sought some kind of distraction, the lords having argued all day on what to do never reaching anything close to a plan.

The only reason Robert, never threw the entire kingdom against the gate, dragging Dany kicking and screaming from their mountain. Was because he believed Eldon and Ekkor had merely helped her "escape" to Essos, by stalling Stannis years ago. Thankfully passing her off as a steelscale for almost two decades. A lie he was none the wiser of thanks to Ned Stark and Jon Aryn. The two barely preventing a war with the watch when he demanded they send Ekkor's head to him at first.

If his father had taught him anything it's that when the unexpected happens, it's always a sign that more is to come. "Their are no accidents in this life son" They could only do their best to prepare for the avalanche once it arrives now nothing more, and that pissed Eldon off more then a million arguments with his cousins.

"Someone will have to meet with Lord Stark, he calmed the king last time" Jason Steelscale exclaimed.

"Robert was not calmed, merely talked down. Never forget that brother." Lord Steel Gate commanded.

"But do you really think he'd come all the way here for one girl?" Jason asked.

"That man killed thousands over "one" girl uncle."

"Perhaps he's here to make Lord Eddard his new hand? He's now most likely the only man he trusts in the kingdom?" Oliver chimed in hopeful that it could be resolved without blood shed.

"I agree with uncle Oliver, surely he's come to just appoint his friend. He didn't bring a big enough army to take the mountain, perhaps he'll just ignore us?"

"We need to consider options, surely word could be sent to her brother, he's offered to take her back before several times." Eldon's father suggested to all those within the grand halls war room." Jason spoke up.

"Viserys, is a damned coward who only cares about himself, and Dany isn't going to be some "bargaining chip" for that bastard while i'm alive." Slamming his fist onto the table shaking it in rage.

"No one said we were to send her to Essos nephew, but you have to at least be willing to hear all the options." Oliver said, putting his hand on Eldons shoulder to calm him, being brushed off almost immediately.

"Why don't we just tie a damned bow around her head then, make it easier for him to sell his sister like some cheap whore!" He barked.

"Haven't you allowed enough time to pass in this sick "game" of yours already boy, the only one treating her like some whore is you." His father said with contempt, Eldon shell shocked looked back to him unsure if he should be enraged or speechless.

"What does he mean by that Eldon?" Dany asked, having followed them and eavesdrop from the shadows. She couldn't believe what she'd been hearing, how could Eldon say such means things about her brother? He was the rightful king of the realm wasn't he, better by default then the man who'd killed her entire family and took the throne away from them. Worse yet had Eldon, been lying about actually caring for her this whole time?

"How much of that did you hear just now?" He asked with a worried tone, gauging her reaction. This wasn't how he'd planned on her ever finding out about such matters. "She's not ready to know these things yet?" He thought

"Of course you'd be to blind to see it girl?" His father laughed, before turning his gaze over to his son "I must say you certainly picked a decent imitation."

"Imitation?" She asked, Eldon's words from her dream already twisting her mind towards an endless amount of terrible answers.

"Thats right piece it together" Steel Gate, proclaimed

"How much of my life has been a lie!" She shouted at Eldon, who couldn't find the words to answer.

"Answer her damn you!" He roared in his mind "Say something!"

"Were you ever honest with me...no why would you be i'm just some plaything for you right!" slapping him once across the face, before running off to vent her anger and sorrow. Leaving Eldon shellshocked, speechless as he touched his face. His vision blurring into a haze filled mess, causing a slight twitch in his eye, and finally he moved without thinking the anger taking him.

" **WHY!** " The furious young man roared, slamming his father against the wall pinning him hard into it. Years of Eldon's life doing everything to protect her from that harsh reality wasted, fuckin thrown away for nothing! " **I want to hear you say it too my face!** "

Lord Steel Gate simply smirked to his son in response. He liked to think of himself as a man, but he still let his emotions shadow his better judgment. A lord needs to be able to remain calm, when the time came-as it always does to make sacrifices for the good of his people. Not for one person, not just for his family, but for everyone. And that is still beyond Eldon's understanding. "It's time she learned how the world truly works, why you "really" brought this pox on our house."

"You didn't have the right!" Eldon yelled as his uncle Jason literally had to rip him away from his father.

"Neither did you when you played god, yet here we are."

"How dare you drag _Rhany_ into this you bastard!" He screamed clawing past his uncle's arms trying to get at his father. "Don't speak about things you know nothing about!"

"Down boy, don't allow your heart to blind you, he is still our lord!" The Lord of Steel Scale commanded, trying his best to strike reason back into his enraged nephew. Hopefully before he forced them to both do something they'd regret.

"When I return after restoring the damage you caused, we WILL have words." Eldon promised, turning and marching out after Dany once his uncle released him.

"Lord Stark put Eldon in charge of her brother, why shatter everything that poor girls' ever believed in?" Oliver asked, demanding to know how he could be so heartless, so unlike the man he was proud to call his eldest brother and lord.

"Harold old friend, please inform my brothers what you told me weeks ago." He commanded the silent measter of Steel Gate.

"Lord Steel Gate is dying, soon sickness will take him in the coming months, and in a year. He will take his place among the silence." Harold replied with a pained knot in his voice.

"But look at you, you're just fine h...how could you keep this from us!" Oliver beseeched his brother worried and furious.

The tired lord only laughing at his brother's pleas. "So you all could look at me like you are now? Some sickly old man, about to reach deaths door? If I can't decide how I'll die, I will be damned if I don't choose how I want to be remembered."

"He's not the one who played god with peoples lives, thats you m'lord!" Oliver yelled, still so innocent, the trait his lord thanked the gods he'd never let life take from him. Unlike his two older brothers who lost far more then just their father during the war...And still so naive, no wonder Lexia was a wild child growing up.

"My son is a good man, but a "good" man will never be enough to be the "great" leader this house needs, because a good man can't look someone in the eyes and ask them to die for them." Vivid memories of Eldon growing up flashing before his eyes, every misstep, every moment the leader he's meant to be shun through in his actions, and every fight they'd ever had...they'd had so many of those. Being a father wasn't easy, but being a lord-father had seemed damn near impossible for him. "And the Targaryen girl will never live up to her full potential if that boy, continues to coddle her and treat her like a child. She will bring a reckoning down on us, and that boy will need to grow up if he has any chance of surviving it."

"You can't let your final moments be with your son hating you." Jason echoed agreeing with Oliver. "If I was dying Aiden would know, not a moment would be wasted."

"I am still lord of this house, still his father, and I will decide what he needs to know." Lord Steel Gate spoke, staring at his hand. Shaking pathetically, soon he'd not be able to even hold a knife let alone dragonsbane. "It took our father's life to make me a lord-to make me understand being a leader. I'm willing to trade mine too make Eldon one as well."

* * *

[Later that night]

In life Doomwing had a wingspan of twenty meters, smooth black scales; horned spikes along stabbing out his spine, and eyes piercing as death. No dragon lord ever tamed him; and only one man had ever been able to break him

"Ser Gilbert, first of his name, founder of house scalebreaker; The breaker of dragons."

The first time Eldon ever saw the statues. He'd thought the beast would leap to life and eat him, even hoping his honored ancestor would spring to as well in his defense. Most heirs only saw the memorial to the dragon slayer...not Eldon. As he stood in that hall and closed his eyes, he was there watching the killing blow in Doom Wing's final moments.

Rubbing his hand across the frozen face of his ancestor's statue, it was here; no other place would do for his eventual resting place. When the dark came for him, he'd see his reward for a hard life being the honor of standing beside him.

"How did you know i'd be here?" Dany asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you really think I cared so little as to not learn your favorite hiding place?" He chuckled.

"Why did you lie to Aiden, it was my idea to let him win?"

"He already has his problems with me little one, I decided it was better to just keep it that way."

"You shouldn't have just decided that without asking me, I didn't want this."

"I know how important he is to you, and your important to him." Glancing over to Doomwing once again. "Aiden feels like an outcast, the laughing stock of our family, because he was born a dragon like you were; the first one in his house for decades. Thats an insecurity he has to mature from, and if hating me is the way he'll take pride in who he is finally...I can live with that sacrifice."

"Why do you never stop to think about yourself, and what you want Eldon?"

"What good would that do? I promised I'd take care of this family, and I meant it." He replied

"D...did you save me just as a replacement for Rhaenys?" Dany asked, already regretting it when Eldon's entire body stiffened, and he looked at her with reflecting only pain, and what she thought was regret in his eyes

"Who told you about her, little one?" He asked her softly.

"I know about my own family Eldon, and Nera's heard you mumble her name in your sleep before as well." She countered stepping closer to him. "Has my life just been one big game to you?"

With a deep sigh Eldon, glanced up over to the horizon below them, and finally slowly back to Dany. "First I must ask you my own question lit...Daenerys Targaryen?" It was a question the Scalebreaker had been dreading, but one that needed to be asked.

"Yes?"

" _Are you happy here?_ "

"H...how could you ask that I...I" Dany struggled to protest, but finding no words clear enough to describe the chaos that question brought within her. Dashing over to him rapidly poking him in the chest with her finger.

"..Honestly I don't even remember when the lies started." He said very calmly and sternly. "I thought I was doing what was best for you. That by keeping you here your whole life, by shielding you from the truth I could keep you safe."

The realization of what he'd allowed to happen booming across his every word. Then to dany's shock he grabbed a nearby bird around a bird and trapped it in his grasp. "You tell me is this what happiness or freedom looks like?" Holding the caged creature up to the stunned girl. "You tell me the truth, i've made my home into your own dragon pit?" Raising his brow in confusion when she slowly, finger by finger opened the cage releasing it.

"You were never in charge of "my" happiness Ellie, that's for "me" to decide. I'm not a babe anymore, you don't have to protect me." Holding tightly on his hand, the same gentle one that helped read to her and Nera when they couldn't sleep. That tried but just never could seem to play the harp right. And was littered with calluses, from the years she watched him try and try to make his swords dance through the air and spin in his grip. " _This is all the truth I need_ " she thought.

Kicking herself for ever having doubted him, regardless of his feelings for her niece, he'd never allowed Dany to live in her shadow.

"I just...just never wanted you to feel like you were different, that you didn't belong here, that you weren't part of this family." Staring down at their clasped hands, her's was smaller then his, but not by much. Just yesterday he could have sworn it looked so much smaller, had he really only saw what he wanted to see? _That little girl he vowed to protect to his dying breath._

"Does something amuse you?" He asked once she started giggling.

"You are family to me you idiot! Nera and little Ned are as much my siblings as yours, and you've always been closer then a brother to me." She replied, looking deep into his eyes, and smiling brighter then he'd seen in years. "You've made me happy, never doubt that again Ellie."

"I should have told you about _Rhany_ years ago, I see that now but..."

"What?"

"It hurt too much. She was my _first_ friend, my _best _friend, and what did I do when she needed me I froze...No I ran away like a damn coward. So instead I lied to myself saying it was just another thing I was protecting "you" from."

Dany never saw Eldon in pain, she'd seen him in moments of joy, even seen him furious, but never had the young targaryen ever seen him in grief. She wanted to hear the truth, but she didn't want this-she'd never wanted to hurt him like this. The nightmare version of Eldon briefly draping his arms from down his shoulders like a demon. Forcing her to rub her eyes thankfully erasing him.

"Please stop, I don't want to hear anymore if this is what it does to you." Daenerys begged, turning to leave as fast as possible. Stopping as Eldon grabbed her hand forcing her still.

"No" He said, turning her to face him.

"Your not ready to talk about this, please please just give yourself time to heal." She yelled trying to break away.

"I didn't save you to "replace" _Rhany_. No one will ever be able to take her place"

"Then why, why risk your houses entire future. After my brother abandoned you, after my father tortured you?" She questioned wrestling her hand free.

"Because it was right."

"It couldn't have been that simple?" She yelled.

"I told you I ran away when my friend needed me and I froze when the gods took my mother from me. But you were just an innocent little babe, how could I look myself in the eyes and just allow Robert to murder you?" The guilt of just shoving _Rhany_ 's memory away like she'd meant nothing washing over him in waves. His legs turning to glass, shattering him to the ground. They both told him he looked better when he smiled, and tried so hard to keep doing so for them, but now realized he never let himself "actually" mourn either his friend or his mother.

"Eldon you were practically a babe yourself when my niece was killed, and if the measter couldn't save your mother no one could. You need to stop blaming yourself." She said hoping to break through too him.

"You weren't there, I relived those nights over and over again." In anger punching his free hand into the dead trees walls. "When my grandfather died, father had been scared, but he still picked up the sword and fought House Dracys. He didn't freeze he acted...What are you doing?"

"For once just shut up, and let me help you." She replied taking him into her arms like Nera had done for her. "It's alright, no one else has to know, just let that small boy grief for the people he's lost. I'm not letting go until you do."

She was holding onto him, tighter then Eldon ever thought she'd been able, he still could have broken free, but every-time he tried his body went limp. She was right he'd held this in far to long, pushed back the happy memories to long.

"There there just let it out, your not lord yet. It's alright to wear your heart on your sleeve."

A salty, bitter torrent breaking from Eldon's eyes as Dany held him. It felt so liberating, so freeing to just remember Rhaenys again, to say he'd never stopped missing her. To admit that part of his life had been empty without her in it. And admit to himself his mother would have never wanted him to think he failed her either.

"It's like I let them die all over again. That you won't hide how you feel anymore?" He thought

"Promise me you won't lie to me again."

"I promise little one..." Dany cutting him off

"No call me Daenerys from now on."

"Fine Daenerys Stormborn I promise to be honest with you from now on." Wiping the water from his eyes,

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what they were like?" Looking past him to see his mother's statue among his relatives. She'd heard stories about Lady Rila, but never from her children. And she wanted to know just what her older brother and his daughter meant to Eldon as well. Especially a question she now couldn't get out of her mind. The real reason Eldon fought off every attempt to have his father arrange a marriage for him.

The two talked for hours that night. Just being honest with each other in ways they'd never truly been. Eldon even telling dozens of stories about him and rhaenys. Especially how they'd used to joke about running away to Dorne, both too young to understand the impossibility of that fantasy. And the few memories he managed to make with his mother...

* * *

A/N

* * *

[Edited: 03/15/18]

* * *

Alright so this started as just a simple grammar correction, my beta suggested I do this to help me work through writers block with the next chapters I've been working on (i'm close to being done, but I can't prioritize them with school hanging over my head right now sorry). Between that I also worked in their suggestions. Even thinking of a way to have my Sothoryos OC's; especially house Dracarys. Everything from the old version is still there I just made it more subtle.


	5. Authors Notes & Appendix

Author/OC Notes

* * *

 **Update: 06/29/18**

 _(1)_ Alright I really need to thank everyone who is still following this series. I haven't been the best at updating; writers block, working on my college degree, outline revisions with my beta. _But you guys have still given me the benefit of the doubt, and that means the world to me._ _You are all amazing people. Whose support has helped keep me motivated and slowly become a better writer._

* * *

 _(2)_ Ok so I just wanted to let you all know I'm sorry for the delays. I thought my schedule would clear up right away after graduating community college with my AS, but then I got stuck in a LOT of red tape with transferring to a business university; leading me to spend this past month getting ready to finally move out...which has been even more time consuming. And most recently my mind hasn't been in a right enough place to finish the chapters; my 60+ year old father is going into open heart surgery next week. And I've just been on a constant panic attack. Sorry if that seemed like way too much personal information, I just felt that you all needed an explanation for why I haven't finished yet.

* * *

(3) I can't promise anything, but I am working on ch.3 right now as I'm typing this; the anxiety is killing me so I need some kind of escape right now. I might have it done by this weekend. If not then 100% after my father's surgery next week. Either way, next month I will try and just clear time out specifically so I can write and hammer these chapters out without being blindside by the chaos in my real life.

* * *

(4) Here is the chapter previews to let you know, that time to write has been the only issue. The story is mapped out in my head and outlines. Also trying to fit more canon characters into the AU as I know that's what a lot of you want to see.

Ch.1: Ashes [Dany/Nera centered]

Ch.2: The lies we tell ourselves [Eldon/Dany centered; Gregor Forrestor moment with Aldric]

 _[Original Ch.1 will be split into two chapters to fix issues I feel are there with the pacing/character development]_

Ch.3: The Night Gathers [Ekkor/east watch centered; Commander Pyke will appear as well]

Ch.4: The Summit [Intro too sothoryos houses, and their place in the AU's landscape.]

Ch.5: [Still being planned out with my beta, but so far this is where we'll have the Starks join the AU.]

* * *

( **Ch. Schedule)**

* * *

 _I've tried, but I just can't seem to handle a rapid release schedule for these chapters. So my goal now is to return to my old one chapter a month process; occasionally trying to fit two ch's in as well. My plan is to kick this series back into gear during summer._

* * *

 **Story Breakdown**

* * *

 **Book 1:** Legacy of House Scalebreaker

[S0-S3 AU]

 **Book 2:** Fire from Ice

[Telltale/ S4-S6 AU]

 **Book 3** : The Breaker of Dragons

[S7-S8/Preface AU]

* * *

 ** _Appendix:_**

* * *

 **The Family Crypt:**

 **The Gods Silence:** \- A top the highest hill on the mountain, lush plateau, above the horizon with Winterfell just barely visible if you looked hard enough. As the hill is too small for tombs; to many for 1000 years worth that is-instead a Scalebreakers ashes are mixed into marble rubble, harden into a memory statue. Which is then carved into the perfect likeness of the person; marking their tombs. A massive dead weirdwood husk serving as the tomb for the founder and Doom Wing the dragon's statues.

* * *

 **Family Blade** :

Scale breaker- **Dragonsbane Blade** [dragon bone not valyerian steel]

Steel Scale- **Steel-heart** [Valyerian Steel Greatsword]

Flat scale- **God's Eye and Talon [** weirdwood bow, and dragon glass dagger]

Dracarys- **Doom Bringer [** Valyerian steel blade, scorched black in the dragon fire it was forged in]

[Euron "might" have taken Seascale blade as trophy]

* * *

 **The family founde** r: Ser Gilbert the breaker of dragons

* * *

 **Head Family:**

 **Eldon Scalebreaker** (Older Brother/Third Oldest Cousin)- 22 [Tall, trim dark brown hair, bloody red eyes; pale Irises, dual welder]

 **Nera Scalebreaker** (Younger Sister)-17 [Eldon's babe sister, same red eyes as her brother]

 **Ned Scalebreaker** (Younger Half/Brother)-17; three months younger then Nera [Different mother, named after Eddard Stark]

Eldon's dragon [Silver and blacks scaled dragon; about the size of a lizard lion]

* * *

 **Branch Families:**

Some ages need to be tweaked now that parts of story have changed]

 _- Elden Scalebreaker _(Eldon's grandfather)Was fostered at Winterfell and became Rickard Stark childhood friend. Killed during the clash of scales; except for his eyes Eldon is the spiting image of his grandfather in his youth]

 **Aldric Scalebreake** r _(Eldon's father)_

- **Jason Steel Scale** (Uncle) Aiden's father

 **-Aiden Steel Scale** (Third Oldest Cousin)-20 [White/silver hair, violet eyes, shallow but prominent facial gash across the bridge of his nose; result of duel with Eldon]

 **-Oliver Flatscale** (Uncle) Lexia's father, and captain of steel gate guard. [Long brown hair, trimmed beard, yellow eyes

- **Lexia Flatscale** (Second Oldest Cousin)- 24 [Long red hair, blue eyes, master archer]

 **-Hakkon Seascale** (34) [think of him as the Lyanna Stark of the series- family adored him and his death broke them apart]

 **-Ekkor Seascale** \- 23 (Removed from the family) [Hakkon's little brother, believed to be the last surviving Seascale blood; member of Eastwatch]

- **Hakkon/Ekkor's** mother (Aunt)-name still being considered, but I'm open to suggestions [Killed by the "Drakes" during the battle of the Trident]

* * *

 **Sothoryos OC's**

\- **Malaedar Dracarys [** Fought against Aldric at the Trident

\- **Dreagon Dracarys** (Younger brother) [Current head of the house]

\- **Vysessa Sable** [Engaged to Malaedar, followed him with her forces to the Trident]

\- **Jerid** **Azazel** [Deep hatred for the other houses]

* * *

 **Seats:**

 ** _Castle Steel Gate_ :** Steel mining castle nestled in the heart of the northern mountains of westros; almost as high as the vale. With a massive gate constructed in the only strategic entrance to the keep; bigger then 20 men, and a honor guard of knights guarding it.

 ** _Domed Keep of Flatscale_ :** Top of mountain; steps built into back leading into gift lands.

 ** _Castle Steel Heart_** : Bottom of the mountain; within a cave leading into the heart of the steel mine-tunnels connecting into the kin lands.

 ** _Scale barge keep(s)_ :** Along the entire coasts of the Bay of Ice; east of bear island [Mini town built on barges and a few fisher towns on the coast]

 _ **Red Harbor:**_ [Description coming soon]

 _ **Wyvern's Keep:** _[Description coming soon]

 _ **Razor Den:** _[Description coming soon]

* * *

 **The Sigils and Words:**

The lone Knight, blocking dragon fire with his shield, of House **Scalebreaker** ; **"We do NOT run from the fire**

The Steel Gated Keep of the honor guard, **Steel Gate** ; " _ **We Hold the Gate; Never Shall We Yield, Never Shall It Fall...Step Forward "**_

The Knight pounding dents out of his armor, of House **Steel Scale** ; " **We are Steel Forged** "

The Mermaid Knight slaying a sea dragon/Kraken, of House **Seascale; " Our steel is as sharp as our hearts"**

The lone knight sleeping under the tree above a mountain, of House **Flatscale;** " ** _Why venture when you can climb and sow? "_**

The knight drenched in flames, riding atop a black Wyvern, of House Dracarys " _ **We are the fire!**_ " [but they say it in High Valyrian, because Wyverns canonically can't breath fire despite being the same size as dragons]

The orange saber tooth with red fangs, of House Sable " _ **We never ask for mercy**_ "

The blue sea dragon smashing a fleet to pieces, of House Azazel " _ **Fear our wrath not the sea's**_ "

* * *

 **Relationships to other Houses:**

House **Stark:** High Lord, and the house who gave them a home in westeros

House **Forrester:** Eldon is best friends with Asher and was fostered by Gregor Forrester/post rebellion.

House **Whitehill:** "Neighbors" who never liked Steel Scales keep being so close to their lands

House **Mandely:** Good ties thanks to similar history of House Stark saving them for loyalty; Hakkon was engaged to Mandely granddaughter

House **Lannister** : Almost wiped out Scalebreakers, long history of arranging "Accidents" for scalebreakers; held off shortly before Robert's Rebellion

House **Greyjoys** : Bitter enemies of the merchant guild Seascale...until Euron Greyjoy slaughtered all of them.

House **Targaryen** : Eldon was fostered/hostage at kingslanding all the way up to Robert's rebellion.

House **Velaryon** : Long time friends who share blood with steel scale thanks to Aegon the Conqueror.

House **Dracarys** : An ancient house of Wyvern lords from the freehold, who carved out a Kingdom in sothoryos.

House **Sable** : One of the three ruling houses of Sothoryos, long time friends of House Dracarys; blood feud with house Azazel for centuries

House **Azazel** : The final ruling house of Sothoryos, controls the nations largest harbor; has waged off and on war with Sables since the Doom

* * *

 **Vassal Houses:**

House **Steel Scale** (Cadet)

House **Flat Scale** (Cadet)

House **Seascale** (Cadet)

* * *

Military Might 

[Still crunching the numbers on this, but open to suggestions ]

Seascale Fleet:

Flat Scale Archers/Riders:

Steel Scale Infantry:

Steel Gate Honor Guard: 40 Black Armored Knights

Scalebreaker:

* * *

 **Origin(s)**

 _(I figured a just do a paragraph each, give them a history without going crazy with it. I wanted branches instead of like 5 brothers and sister OC's, try to challenge myself with this series)_

* * *

 **House Scalebreaker:**

 _[Going to get REALLY in depth in the lore chapters]_

Came from a small chain of islands; about twice the size as the iron islands-past the reaches of the sunset sea. Their people lived mostly on one island. Which was burnt to ash and left too devastated to rebuild on by Doom Wing. They arrived in westeros a 1000 years ago. Becoming lords after bending the knee to house stark. They chose the mountains, and found a horde of steel. Swearing another vow to house Stark this would be the norths steel gifted to them in times of need; and they would defend it.

* * *

 **House Steel Scale**

There's a saying passed down in the iron islands that the Ironborn love to boast, "We are Ironborn". Well the Scalebreaker kin of House Steel Scale, had a their own saying "We are Steel Forged" Its founder Tristin Steelscale, Lord of Steel Hill, second born son of Echor Scalebreaker; had proven that when he looked to down from their mountain. Hundreds, thousands of feet high towering over the North; some say even higher than the citadel of the measters. He carved into the heart of their mountain miles above its base, just west of Steel Gates steps. Creating a great keep, and several tunnels connecting their kin-lands together. Lord Tristin had always wanted to be the Lord of Steel Gate, but honored his brother's right to be, so instead made his legacy the honor of mining the steel of Scalebreaker. Many times the mouth of his mine keeps gates were challenged, and many times they had been defended. The greatest warriors chosen to guard steel gate always came from House Steel Scale, because they'd found the most conflict of their kin; it was they who were forged in the battles of war...Unfortunately Tristian Steelscale, first of his name would meet his end facing Aegon the conqueror after refusing to bow to a man hiding behind a dragon.

* * *

 **House Sea Scale**

The third oldest Scalebreaker born, Nera Seascale, much like her brother Tristin, had looked down…but her gazed kept moving until, she saw the sea. The Seascale would sing about that day being when their lady, who almost all trace some ancestor to her (she was a "very" enthusiastic explorer of the sea) fell in love with those waters. Carving out a section at the base facing the bay of Ice, just east of bear island, created the merchant guild of House Seascale. While technically not a "True" keep and more like a collection of small fisher's cities built along the Bay of Ice's coast lines. It was theirs and the Seascales were damned proud of that fact. They held an army of banners like any house…but they preferred to use their small fleet of ships too trade with the kingdoms; but gods help whoever thought they could raid them easily or without repercussions. A hard lesson the Ironborn learned when Nera Seascale herself, burned down hundreds of their ships after they nearly raided house Seascale to extinction (but it didn't come without the cost of making House Seascale the smallest, least present cadet house. Yet another reason lineage never in question in that house). Choosing the words of her house that day; "Our Steel is as sharp as our hearts". For only one thing matched a Seascales love of the ocean and that was house Scalebreaker.

* * *

 **House of Flat Scale**

Then finally the last sibling the babe of the litter; both in age and size only 4'9" barely the size of a woman, was Owen Flat Scale. Little Owen never wanted to leave their home; so he'd elected to climb higher to the frozen greater plains at the top of their mountains. Cracking open the flat stone as their kin had centuries' ago to farm thermo heat from the lands greatly added to by the heat of their houses forges. This allowed them to create a sizable domed keep which housed a magnificent field and plain; taking up the duty of farming for their kin…They loved isolation even more then their main house, and would only ever come down to marry or when House Stark and Scalebreaker asked. Most of the realm hardly even knew it existed anymore. A just behind their keep lies several hundred-thousand great, sloping, and step stairs leading down into the gift lands...Gods, the Brothers of the Nights Watch had never liked that, but allowed it as a trade agreement. Their words becoming; "Why venture when you can climb and sow?"


End file.
